


Lust takes it all

by danielacolddreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angels, DemonAl!Verse, Demons, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielacolddreams/pseuds/danielacolddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is pure sin on Earth. What is that man in the bar?<br/>The demon, Alfred, will find out and have him.<br/>Dub-con, violence. Now translated to russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust takes it all

Alfred, pure breed demon, sat on the stool of the bar counter. His blue eyes focused in one being, who he can't discern the race by sight as some demons but he would say perhaps human male, with silvery hair man and tall build, sitting on the other end of the bar. 

The blue-eyed demon looked to his drink and tried not to smell all the lewd scents around him. Those desirable scents only a demon can feel, mocking, tempting and wanting him to release the inner demon under that human facade. And how difficult it was to blend with humans nowadays that the beliefs in demons grew under literary myths reborn from ashes long gone. 

Alfred gulped most of this drink and ran a hand through his blond hair as he glanced up again to the other man who drank some clear liquid that Alfred was sure was not water. 

Alfred still doesn't know who or what he is but he is intrigued. Oh, so intrigued by the light yellow almost silvery hair, purplish glowing eyes and light cream scarf snug around his neck. What he gave just to hold that idiotic scarf and pull until that being face was purple with wide watering eyes. 

He swallow hard the growl threatening to spill from his throat and focused o his drink again. 

The first time he saw the tall bulky man he was kissing some brunette in the middle of the dance floor. The an was with a girl with hair like his and huge boobs. Good taste for a silly human who went to a bar filled with warewolves, vampires, death fairies, demons and falling angels. 

Normally the Alfred would look to the girl and lust for her, but not this time. 

His blue eyes glanced to the broad, tall intimidating man talking softly with her and he was rapt with fascination. He ran his eyes through the brawny body under heavy garments, long scarf around his neck and through the round pale face focusing on purple glowing orbs that looked through the bar as if memorizing each inch quickly. It was immediate attraction. 

On that moment he desired to have that man under him, fighting for life as Alfred defiled his innocence and pale skin. 

Then Alfred started to lust and crave him heavily. 

That craving easily became an obsession. He needed to have than man, to feel him, to possess him. It was a feeling the young never experienced before and he wanted more of that excruciating feeling. He needs and will have that being down to his knees in front of everybody submitting to him, and only him his miserable until death. 

Yes, it's a feeling that Alfred never experienced before, is overwhelming and he can only imagine how good would be to make it truth. 

Not for long his mind supplied confidently. Just wait, patience Alfred, patience. 

  

.o.o.o.o.o. 

  

Today Alfred was with a man, not paying much attention to said man but near him smelling his musky nauseous smell of arousal and sweat. Not his type at all but he was craving a quick fuck and life suck so he lowered his standards. After all even the ugly smelly man deserved a bit of luck before dying. 

The reason of his choice of bar, at least lately, came and sat on the usual stool with a grace that no man or being should have with that height. Alfred saw the way women and man came to him rolling hips and lusty smirks, a sense of possession crawled on the bottom of his stomach, he could feel his grip on his date leg bruising as the man trembled and hissed to him. He dropped the leg and eased when he saw the silvery man flushed and politely refused them. 

He apologised the man with a grope on his hard cock and a kiss and looked at the balcony in time to see a young long-haired girl clung to his man's arm. The man simply looked at her in slight fear while saying that he would be gone in a minute and Alfred while confused had a rush of adrenaline making him want to protect that man. His fangs and claws threatened to appear as he glared hard at the oblivious woman until she retreated again. 

Alfred's anger and rage decreased when he glanced at the tall man who finished his vodka. 

The man's Adam's apple bobbed with the swallowing and Alfred had to grab the stool with one hand and the glass with the other not to go there and grab that perfect white neck flesh until the man squirmed and fell limp on his arms, ready to be stolen and fucked hard. 

The man on his side went away yelling something a him and he ignored him as he watched enraptured by that pale man. So pure, innocent to the filthy desires he made the demon have. 

Alfred gave a shuddering breath licking his lips and asked to the bartender give the silvery man one vodka shot for his own account and the man smirked doing just that. 

He anxiously waited until the tall man, confused face and curious purple eyes, turned to him and flushed as he gave a polite smile bowing to him as thanks. 

Alfred was sure his craving mind was messing with him but wanted more of that smiles and blushes. He wants them all for himself and only himself. 

He is a greedy demon and he will have him. He will have him underneath him whimpering and begging for more. 

'More?' What the hell is wrong with him? He must be quick, his unsettling obsession is taking a tool on him and he doesn't want to end a goody little shit of demon. 

He waited for hiss urges to fade to lower levels even as the musk scent of lewd displays and thoughts turned heavier and more uncontrolled. The man was gone and he needed some release. 

Alfred finished his drink and went home, after fucking a girl on an alley. Tomorrow he will see the man again and this time talk to him. 

It's time for action. 

  

.o.o.o.o.o.o. 

  

''I don't understand Al.'' 

Matthew, his brother and demon as himself asked as he bit a home made pancake, his guilty pleasure. 

They are not normal demons but couldn't care less about it since human things were a huge improvement to their blending and disguised. 

Alfred is secretly glad for it though, he doesn't need to kill so much to survive and that eases his mind as he fulfils his softer sins. 

After all, Alfred knows the sins that made him a demon-, gluttony, pride, envy, greed, wrath, sloth and finally lust. He had them all on this order as half human. Lust was not a heavy thing on his list but somehow he ended having this urge growing every day for that tempting man. He blames it on his innocent face. Fucking pure beings. 

''What?'' Alfred asked looking at the fridge for something sweet. He has a sweet tooth that he hopes no demon finds out. 

''You normally lust after woman, what does he have of special for you to be so drawn to him?'' Matthew says thoughtfully. 

Alfred can't be certain but he knows a few things he enjoys on that prey. His looks, his mysterious life, the way he disappears without a trait and comes back to places where he simply doesn't belong but makes question of being. The way those eyes glow with innocence and at the same time mischief. 

That pale pure skin, that neck, that …. He is not sure so he replies the most non committal thing. 

''He's strong, handsome, and intelligent. He gives me that vibe that he would fight and level my strength and you know how hot I find that.'' he grins getting close to Matthew who looks unfazed by the threatening look on Alfred's face.. 

''The thrill of competition, the rush of the fight.'' His eyes gain a hard glint and darken a bit as he becomes aroused with the prospect of having the man and Matthew cringed his nose to that scent and places a hand between hem making Alfred walk back. 

''You should ask Arthur to go with you someday and find what he is…'' Matthew looks at him sternly as he says this but Alfred looks up confused. 

''Why?'' he asks sure that the man must be human. 

''Is not normal for a fighting demon like you to get so attached and obsessive, you should beware that.'' He advises. 

Yes, e must agree, is not normal but Alfred never a was normal demon and will not be normal now. He needs and craves that slight naive scent the man leaves behind. 

How lovely it would be to stain it. Mark it as his own, take is life with his hands as he fucks him raw. 

''I'm not a normal demon, you know that…'' he says trying to clear his mind. 

''Still I think you should know what he is before acting… You can't distinguish beings and he may be a threat.'' Always the wise demon but Alfred has to agree, even if reluctantly. 

''Perhaps you're right...'' 

Yet that won't stop him for pursuing and having the man. 

  

.o.o.o. 

  

He grabbed Arthur, their father demon figure, and brought him to the bar where the tall man usually goes every Friday and Saturday. 

Arthur was not amused but complied slightly worried and incredibly possessive of the younger demon. After all Alfred is a demon with his own tricks even if he is still young. 

Alfred sat in a table looking at the counter and smirked when saw the tall man entering the bar, scarf flowing after him and greyish bangs tickling his forehead and face. He wanted to grab them and bring him to a bruising kiss, make those lips bleed. 

He looked at Arthur, who was already lusting after a red haired woman with a large ass, making no move to hide the aroused scent. Alfred snorted and grabbed Arthur's arm to gain his attention. 

''It's him.'' Alfred said pointing to the man with his head to the man who was obviously and avoiding the woman next to him. 

Arthur looked to him and frowned. Alfred felt the aroused scent lessening to a low state and Alfred swallowed in anticipation. 

''Bloody hell Alfred, you are lusting over an Angel!'' he hissed to Alfred who looked to the man in awe and surprise. 

''What? '' he gaped roaming his eyes through his back and hair trying to see something. ''No way!'' 

Arthur looked at him seriously frowning. 

''He's an angel, give up! We can't lust over angels, they are our opposite, they don't lust and the ones that do lust don't act upon it…'' he said with an ending tone and Alfred felt anger rising in his chest. 

He was sure Arthur was catching the scent of it. 

''But I can't. I want him so bad Arthur, you don't understand!'' 

Arthur kept unaffected, his experience and many years as a demon not letting him worrying about simple displays of anger. 

''No Alfred, this is forbidden fruit and once you fuck an angel you don't know if he will turn against you, become dangerous or become a fallen angel.'' There are so many other problems that may result but Arthur preferred not to tell him those but Alfred already knew enough of those. 

Alfred sighed trying to extinguish the anger, possessiveness and need growing again. 

He tried again to see something but he couldn't see nothing that screamed angel to him. 

''Why is he here if he's an angel?'' he asked trying to squint his eyes. 

''Is not that easy to see Al. He must be a messenger one… '' Arthur rationalized and Alfred frowned feeling foolish for his inability to discern beings. 

''But he reacts to sin, I saw him lusting once.'' Al is sure it was lust…. wasn't it? 

''But he won't act upon it. If he does he will be damned and fall.'' Arthur said tiredly and Alfred already knows he gave that sermon too many times before so he changes the subject. 

He won't give up until he has him and both know it. 

''Are you defending the 'hateful' angels?'' Alfred grins and swiftly avoids a punch on his arm. 

''No, I just don't want another Francis around us! That git is enough.'' he says with a sigh making Alfred laugh. ''Yeah, yeah…'' 

Francis has a deal with Arthur but Alfred made no move to touch that subject. Alfred knows it's an hostile subject but today he doesn't care to bring it up. 

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples clearly annoyed that the red haired girl left and the turn of events. 

''Lets go lad.'' 

Alfred shook his head and stood up. 

''Nope, I'll stay here.'' 

Arthur nodded and sighed again with an almost paternal look on his green eyes. 

''Don't do anything you can regret.'' 

He warned walking away. 

''I won't.'' at lest not today, Alfred assured and watched him leaving the bar already making signal to a fairy which Al couldn't see. 

He sat back and watched the silly beings, a few minutes later he paid another shot of vodka to the tall man and the man made him signal to come to him. 

Alfred perked up to this and walked to him confident and aroused. Maybe he will get lucky today even if his mood was killed by Arthur. 

The tall man looked to him and smiled that polite little smile Alfred saw so many times, a light blush on pale cheeks and purple eyes curious. Alfred wondered if he was interested or not, he could smell a small hint of excitement on the man which made him even more confused about the angel. 

Angel, who would know? He looks so human and careful. He wonders for a second if he has a demon inside him to be released, ah that would be lovely. 

''I would like to know the name of the man who pays me a shot every week.'' The angel said in a childish deep tone that sent shivers through his body. It was not usual for the man to deepen his voice, Alfred has overheard him too many times to know it. He feels his confidence grow even more. Ego boosted and arousal interested. 

''Alfred Jones. And you pretty thing?'' he said grinning and the man nodded paying the bartender for his own drinks. 

His moves deliberate and slow making Alfred wonder if he drank too much but he quickly turned to him with a slight smile and Alfred realised he was sober as ever. 

''Thank you for the shots Alfred.'' 

He said with a glint of something on purple orbs making Alfred shiver. 

''My name is Ivan Braginsky, it was very nice to meet you.'' With that he walked away and Alfred smirked. 

Oh, yes. The angel was interested. He will have the man soon. 

He can feel it. 

  

.O.o.o.o. 

  

It's the thrill and lust that makes Alfred keep going to the bar. 

To watch hungrily the way that the angel keeps floating on the edge of sin but avoiding it at the last chance. Alfred saw this and feels drawn to this. He wants to make the angel fall from that edge and succumb to the sin. 

He can smell the curiosity of the angel, the rush that goes through his veins when he drink and think of lewd displays. 

But he keeps apart, close enough to see but far enough not to indulge. Distant but deep in the middle of the storm. 

Alfred wants to smell him in the ecstasy, he wants to be the cause he cries out and whimpers in pain and pleasure. 

He wants him bleeding, wants him crying, wants him begin while on his knees. He needs him to be his. everyway possible. 

  

Alfred shivers at the heavily scents that fill him, human, demon and mixed scents. Sins and needs around him and he can smell and feel each one. 

He wonders if angels can feel it as heavily as demons can, probably not. The angel looks as if he doesn't realises nothing around him perhaps he s faking it. Angels do that sometimes to avoid attachment. 

Once Alfred wanted salvation, he thought that he could be the one running away from those sins and achieve heaven but one single touch of sin made him crave more and now he is so filled with sin that his mind wonders how he can still wonder about Heaven. 

sometimes he wonders if the angel would tell him about heaven? Is the angel a messenger not able to touch heaven, so close to touch it but unable too? Is he one of those Angels? 

Is he a pure angel fascinated with sin? 

He wonders and need gathers inside him, today he can't keep apart, he will know the man, he will have him. 

  

. 

  

The tall silvery man enters on the bar smug and graceful as ever. 

Alfred watches and follows his steps with his blue eyes as the man sits on his usual place and orders the usual amount of vodka. He made his research, not hard after having the bartender's cock on your mouth. 

A glass now, a bottle will follow later. An angel of habits it seems. 

He travels his eyes through the bar and sees some interested people looking at the angel, lusting, wanting his angel. 

There is always this two women and the short man in the other corner but the angel makes no motion of noticing or acknowledging them. Alfred gazes the angel with caution and sees purple orbs gazing back at him, he grins and waves to him making the angel wave back and he decides to stand and walk to him. 

A pressure settles on his stomach but the angel made no motion of arguing his actions so he keeps walking slowly, deliberately sliding near dancing bodies and Alfred could see a slight narrowing of lashes on pale cheeks. 

His chin was raised but his eyes moved through Alfred body slowly, with intent and Alfred was sure the ablaze musky scent that grew on that moment was from Ivan. 

His blue eyes grew hard with excitement and he sat next to him. 

''Hey Ivan.'' He said with a smile edging the hint of a smirk and Ivan replied with a small mysterious smile. 

''Hello Alfred, nice to see you here again.'' 

Alfred settled closer to the angel but he kept his calm demeanour and smile. 

''I'm glad you think like that. I also enjoy seeing you here.'' 

Alfred knew he was edging towards deep waters but the angel just smelt so good. 

''I know.'' The angel stated and the demon could feel his pants becoming too tight at the smug tone. 

Damn that tempting angel. 

''I'm sure of it.'' Alfred grinned trying to sound as sexier as he could and Ivan's smile grew, lips tight. A fake threatening smile that made Alfred want him more. 

''Do you wish to indulge me in what you want from me Alfred?'' he demanded more than asked and Alfred had to grab the stool with his right hand to hide the nails that became little claws growing. 

The angel took a large sip of his drink and Alfred could smell the alcohol from the close distance, heavy and dangerously burning in the air. 

''Not really, I would like you to tell me what you think I want first.'' Alfred looked him under lowered eyelashes and the angel lowered his head to Alfred, making Alfred almost cringe of the smell of vodka leaving Ivan's mouth. 

''I think you want me.'' He replied easily finally losing his smile. 

''Does it disturbs you?'' Alfred raised one eyebrow amused by the display and Ivan tensed returning to his place. 

''Greatly.'' 

''Why?'' Alfred asked fangs ready to grab that pale neck and make that mouth suck his growing arousal. 

''I can not have you and I'm sure you know why.'' Ivan looked far away inspecting the bottles on the counter and shelf's. 

''Does it stop you from wanting me?'' Alfred smirked and could sense the other reaching a bigger level of thrill, he was getting hard too and those trousers hid nothing from Alfred.. 

''So you know.'' he stated and gulped his vodka making Alfred move his eyes through the loosened scarf and pale neck following the movement of his swallowing. His teeth wanted to mark it. 

''Do you know how Hell is?'' Alfred asked trying not to stare at the pinkish tongue that licked pearl lips and keeping control. He could not lose it yet. Just a little bit more Alfred, he's yours. 

''Cold, cold and empty.'' He replied immediately and Alfred was curious about how does he know. He won't ask he can't. That would make the angel personal and he just wants to fuck him and steal his angelic life, blood, purity. 

''Tell me about Heaven.'' He asked instead with regained control and Ivan lips curved into a soft smile. 

''Warm, golden and peaceful.'' 

  

Alfred hummed and Ivan bent to him ghosting his cheek with warm breath. ''You would like it.'' 

''Do you like it?'' Alfred asked without turning to him and that sentence made Ivan retreat back again. 

Alfred quickly looked at him as he lowered his head. 

Shame. 

Lovely. 

''I can only imagine that I do.'' He murmured and Alfred eyes widened in delight. A messenger angel caught on the edge between pleasure, sin, pain and warmth, light, happiness. He is sure his teeth grew and are sharply carving his mouth but Ivan seemed um-phased by it. 

He wonders for a moment if he can make the angel cross that edge. 

He knows he could, even if forcing him. He enjoys the shameful moment when they feel pleasure from being taken, is that the moment he craves, the loss of purity. 

Alfred will make his stay on the edge longer. How thrilling and challenging. 

''I could show you heaven on earth angel.'' he purred with mischief as Ivan shuddered visibly. The first moment he slipped his calm and careful mask Alfred could feel the taste of victory on his mouth. 

Mixed with burning, nauseously heavy vodka. 

''I know heaven on earth Demon, and I do not indulge in such things. They are trivial and overrated.'' Ivan proclaimed with a hint of sensuality that made Alfred want to grab him hair and ass and shove him to the ground. Make him call him Demon again and again. 

''Why are you on the verge if you don't indulge in trivial things?'' he asked truly curious and hardest than he ever was in centuries and the angel's smile grew again.. 

''I said I do not indulge in that type of trivial things. As you can see I indulge in others.'' He showed the glass purring. 

Alfred could feel the competition on that act, he was begging Alfred to ask, to deny him the pleasure of knowing and to accentuate that he won't have the angel, and Alfred took the hint gladly before ordering a shot of vodka for himself. Not his type of drink but he won't refuse it. After all, he will taste it later. 

''Have you tasted sin crawling into your blood and pleasuring you?'' Alfred was enjoying how pale big fingers tighten on the almost empty glass, ''Its heavy in warmth, your skin feverish, your heart pounds, your mind is clean and happy. I am sure you would enjoy it.''. Alfred purred smirking and seeing the angel gulping dry and heavily with an angry red colour on pale cheeks, neck and ears. 

''It's limited and momentary.'' The angel stated with a strained smile and Alfred can see the want. Alfred could see that he tasted the lust sin and wanted him more for that. 

He wanted him now! 

''But it reaches levels that no other thrill will give.'' he countered. 

''It would be a mere taste of it; you can never achieve it completely.'' Ivan bit back. 

''You can try until it satiates your need, it will satiate your need if you let it.'' Alfred took with delight the silence that followed and continued teasing, touching the edge, making the angel want to cross it. 

''You become one; you are so intimate that two souls collapse into one and achieve a moment of glory that leaves something forever. Warmth that stays, a glow that makes them reunite and move as one again, achieving pleasures never imagined.'' he was so close to Ivan's ear he could feel the trembling and swallowing of the angel. 

''I'm leaving.'' Ivan stated and Alfred knows, smells how aroused and needed the angel became. He is also angry inside of that calm look. 

Oh, Alfred wants to unleash it all. 

''Will you let me at least take you home or wherever you are leading to?'' he smirked, lips hidden by glass and fangs edging the need of release. He never strained so hard to keep control, he will be sore after this. But so, so satisfied. 

''You can do whatever you want.'' 'I don't', he reads the underlines and smirks. 

He will have him today. 

Yes, finally. 

  

.o. 

  

They finish their drinks, stand and pay. 

Alfred decides to pay for the angel and the angel flushes, denies it but on the end the demon wins. He is sure that's because he is more concerned about leaving but Alfred doesn't mind. 

For the first time in months the tall man leaves the bar with someone, and that someone is Alfred. 

He feels so thrilled he almost growls at the bartender to make it quick. 

Ivan is already leaving but he will follow him. He still smells his scent. 

Musky, fresh, slightly cold. 

Delicious. 

Once outside Alfred shifts closer and can feel the angel does not fear him as others would. 

''Why are you not afraid of me abusing you?'' Alfred asks truly curious and Ivan keeps walking. 

''You won't.'' he states with conviction. 

''I could.'' 

''But you won't.'' he states again and Alfred smirks, he will and the angel should know it. 

As they walk they pass one alley Alfred grows his fangs shoves the angel into it. The angel was waiting for that and dodged making him lose his footings for a second. 

A white light blinds Alfred for a few seconds. 

When he finally regains his vision Ivan stands in front of him proud and smiling with two purple eyes blinking and glowing at Alfred. 

Two white wings fully open making him threatening, angelic and purer. 

Alfred runs his eyes through the big soft looking wings until his vision hits pale flesh, only a tunic covers the broad body and pearl scarf surrounds his pale neck. 

Alfred never felt more aroused. Now he understands why Arthur can't leave his fallen angel, Francis. 

Alfred's claws and horns grow long, his tail making himself known as she developed and moved side to side behind him. Blue eyes hard and edging dark black stare at the angel as the demon's form turns more rough and edged. 

Alfred gave a devious pointed smirk as Ivan made appear a faucet pipe from the air as soon as his form completely shifted into demon. 

''You do not want to try that Alfred.'' He warns with conviction and Alfred could not help respect and want even more the angel for not fearing him. 

Such an interesting angel. 

'I will have you and you will enjoy ' Alfred thought as he steps to the angel and shoves his right hand claws to the perfect cloudy wings. 

Sounds of winds moving through the air hit the walls ricocheting loud and clear on Alfred's pointy ears as the angel shifts and hits his claws with the faucet pipe making a loud clank. 

Alfred steps back at the seer force of the blow on his fanged hand feels the trill of the fight growing inside him, his eyes grow reddish edge and he growls running to attack the angel, again. 

Ivan doges the claws with expertise and moves his wings making dirt wind hit Alfred and he covered his eyes with his tail. 

Alfred smirks and launches the tail to hit Ivan's wings. A hiss of pain sounds in the alley Alfred licks his lips watching the wing stained red with blood. 

Pure red blood that Alfred wants to taste. Will taste. 

The angel steps back pipe acting as a shield against the claws and tail that Alfred kept shoving and striking with strength. 

Ivan moves to the ground in attempt to grab the tail as the pipe held the claws of Alfred's left hand but Alfred assaults him with his horns surprising him. 

Ivan flinches as the pipe connects loudly with the horns and his left hand finally grabs the moving tail that threatened to escape. Alfred shrieks and claws his chest with one hand and his left wing with the other making the angel step back and curse. 

''I'm stronger than what you thought right?'' Alfred asks and laughs as he keeps attacking Ivan with his claws the white wings and covered body. 

Without time to reply or protect himself from the demon's blows Ivan flinches back and falls on his ass as he drops the tail that tricks him, steels the pipe and shoves Ivan down to the ground. The angel glares up to him and Alfred bends above him throwing the faucet pipe away as the claws threat to attack Ivan at any moment. 

A sharpened tail caresses the angel chest in glee and Ivan snarls in disgust. 

''See, you underestimated me angel.'' He places a claw on the angel chest making him lay down and bends his face above Ivan's meeting the glare with one of his own. 

''I won't make that mistake again.'' the angel hisses and Alfred touches his cheek with his tail. 

''You know? I have one question. Why do you keep delaying heaven and why?'' Alfred uses the moment to ask and Ivan's mouth presses into a thin line. 

''I don't know what you mean.'' Ivan looks up prideful and Alfred snorts. 

''Cut the crap, I know you take longer to achieve heaven when you drink or act upon sin.'' 

''That explains why I am here yes?'' Ivan snarls making Alfred even more intrigued. 

''Oh yes it does, but if you drink and keep on the edge why don't you succumb to the pleasure of flesh angel?'' he purrs and makes the tail caress the hidden neck under the scarf. 

A threat and caress at the same time, ready to strike at any bad move from the angel. 

''Drinking and flirting only adds hours, sex adds years.'' He replies truthfully and Alfred chuckles. 

''Don't you want it though? I could feel you aroused.'' The tail trails down his chest and opens the ripped tunic making Alfred see red bloodied lines and pale skin. 

Beautiful. 

The angel keeps silent and Alfred moves the right hand on the broad chest trailing the claws lightly as the tail went down and caressed his tights. The left hand still on his neck to keep the angel in place as he explores his body. 

''I know you want it. It's so close, so pleasurable.", Alfred talks close to Ivan's ear, "You tasted it and I'm sure you want more.'', he licks it and purrs. 

"Angel." 

The angel shakes his head tensing as the tail caresses up his tights shivering at the warm breath on his ear. 

Alfred keeps moving the clawed hand on his chest, collar and neck while the other grabs the left wing of the angel. They feel so soft. Clouds of cotton like feathers under his heavy rough hand. 

''You are so hot, so sinful under that angel naivety, why don't you succumb just once?'' Alfred nuzzles his horns on the neck of the angel and starts smelling the musky aroused scent again. 

Got you. 

''Let me have you angel, give me consent.'' Alfred purrs again as Ivan wiggles to escape. 

''Never heard of a demon that needs consent.'' Ivan bits back in a restrained voice and the tail grabs the slowly hardening member under the while tunic. He presses the flesh tight and Ivan gasps. 

''I'm not any demon, I prefer pleasure over pain.'' 

'Mostly' Alfred muses as he makes the right horn trail right under the angel Adams apple. He feels the angel tense and starts stroking the growing shaft. 

''I can't. Stop.'' Ivan says fear and anxiety finally on purple orbs and Alfred purrs in delight. 

''I will make you feel so good baby.'' Alfred keeps stroking until he feels the erection hard, twitching to the ministrations of the tail. 

Alfred smirks and licks the bloodied lines on his chest feeling the angel arch to him involuntary. 

''Ah.'' The angel tries to stop reacting as the demon starts scratching firmly, but not strong enough to bleed, the white feathers of his wings. The tail keeps slowly teasing and stroking his erect member. 

''Come on, just this time! I want you so badly Ivan, my angel.'' Alfred purrs with possessiveness and the angel gives a little throated grunt bucking on the teasing tail. 

Alfred felt the angel making no move to stop him so he retracted the nails until they were simply pointed enough but not long. Then retreats the tail from the hard member and shoves it into his ass, one hand replacing it when a little whimper left the angel mouth. 

Too hot as breath and body warm mingles and heavily pushes against the air of the alley. 

Ivan flinches and glares as the tail is shoved inside him. relief floods him when he doesn't feel it ripping him apart, only burning a tad' more than bearable. 

The demon retracted the pointed arrow. 

Alfred keeps licking and sucking on Ivan's chest, drying all the claw caused rips of flesh and sucking a nipple as he shoves a finger along with the tail on his ass. Alfred feels the angels body rejecting him but he kept moving the fingers inside him, the other hand caressing soft white feathers. 

The angel pliant body surprises the demon and he looks up at an hissed breath. 

Ivan was looking at the sky and Alfred smirks in glee. 

''I don't think He gives redemption if you allow and want this.'' 

''I'm not asking redemption.'' He says with restraint as a nipple is bitten and a feather pulled out from his wing. 

''Good, you will enjoy this piece of heaven so much that you will beg to repeat.'' Alfred knows he won the angel, he is not even trying to deny it anymore and he moves to the other nipple taking his finger out of his anus and buries his tail on his body. 

Ivan sighs in pleasure as the demon licks and bites on his chest and collar adding pleasure to the feeling of one hand scratching his neck, jaw and wings along the tail on his ass. 

The demon drinks the sight and keeps the tail impaling the warm channel then he grabs Ivan's ass, claws leaving red marks, and king them rub against each other groin. 

Ivan flushes and moans deep from his throat as Alfred rubs them against each other roughly. Alfred takes into his memory such lewd display. Only he makes the angel this flushed, this hard and aroused. Only he is able to make the angel whimper in need and Alfred felt his rock hard cock twitch and beg for attention. 

Alfred takes his hard shaft out of his pants quickly and pumps it twice reducing the need. 

Ivan stills under him and he grabs Ivan's legs, opening them roughly with red lines of blood appearing on pale tights, and moves them towards his shoulders. Alfred bends down and licks Ivan's flushed cheek making Ivan look up. 

Ivan places a surprise kiss to his open mouth and Alfred shoves himself into the warm hole in once. 

No protection, no lube to add guilt and pain on the sin. Lovely yet too intimate for his tastes. Yet, Alfred returned the kiss. 

Ivan makes a pained noise that is swallowed by the demon. 

Honestly Alfred was not sure why he waits for adjustment but he loses himself on that rough demanding kiss. 

When he returns to himself he starts moving and presses his teeth into his lips. Ivan returns with tongue, teeth, lips, gasps and presses back. 

It 's the rough fight for dominance that Alfred wants, needs, craves. 

The demon pulls out and in swiftly enjoying the slight pain on the pale face and nibbles the bruised lower lip while keeping his thrusts quick. 

The angel makes low sounds and Alfred felt the change' muscles contracting around him and he starts a fast, hard pace that the angel starts trying to meet seeking his own release. 

Alfred's teeth close around the white feathers and he bites the top of the wing drawing blood. He tastes bittersweet iron and Ivan groans. Alfred wants more. 

More. 

More, yes. 

Alfred bites again and sucks the blood that smears on his lips, mouth, face. Ivan releases his arms from under him and grabs Alfred's horn with a strength that makes him feel the pull on his scalp. 

Alfred keeps pounding into the willing sprawled body under him and feels the pleasure building, the need for release become unbearable. His tail grabs the swaying cock trapped between their bodies and strokes it desperately as his pace falters into sporadic thrusts. 

Ivan clenches around his member, face contorting in pleasure as a deep half-grunt half-moan leaves his lips. He comes between them. 

Alfred gives few more hard and deep thrusts and pulls out. He pumps himself to completion coming above the scratched chest, making it burn with the warm cum. 

Ivan's legs lay limp around him and Alfred lets his hands fall down into the open white wings as he lays above the angel. He looks up to Ivan and sees him staring back at him. Ivan looked sated, a deep flush on pale cheeks, nose and ears. 

Alfred sees the sin mingling on purple orbs. Smells the tainted scent surrounding them and a guilty feeling surrounding the angel. 

Without thinking much he asks, ''Did you wanted this that bad angel?''. He is not sure if he is taking the right conclusion but Ivan's tiny nod tells him everything. 

Yes, lonely angel. I gave it to you… The demon thought licking his closed lips. 

The angel simply glares and tries to move his injured wings. 

''You could have fought a bit more. I am much stronger than I look.'' The demon smirks and stands. He tucks himself in his pants as the angel covers himself with the ripped, bloodied tunic. 

''I will keep that in mind.'' The angel hisses. 

When Alfred looks up he sees him fly away with difficulty. 

Alfred simply grins. 

This angel is not normal, it's intriguing and challenging and he wants more of him. He can bet he will have more soon. 

  

. 

  

''What is with you?'' Matthew asks frowning. 

''Me? Oh, I tasted heaven bro.'' 

''Oh no, you didn't! Did you know angels are addicting Al?'' Matthew walks to him with a worried look and Alfred grins. 

''At first glance.'' 

''Please don't drink their blood, it can leave you mad with lust and need.'' Matthew warns and Alfred laughs bitterly. 

He should have known that before. Now he needs the angel and will have him every Friday or Saturday. He is surprisingly okay with that. 

Next Friday the angel is not there and the demon starts aching, his blood boiling and need crawling into the pit of his stomach. He fucks 4 times a day and it doesn't reduce the need at all. 

The angel knew it! 

The demon feels his minds maddening as purple eyes and a pale body fills his mind. 

That Fucker! 

Three weeks follow and Ivan is back. Alfred wants his so bad he becomes murderous and begs. 

The stained angels takes some pleasure on that making Alfred anger grow. 

That rush of the fight grows and the lust reaches critical levels making him succumb to the angel. Too needy, shamefully willing. 

Alfred can only hope he will be the one winning this fight. The angel will belong to him or he will die trying. 

  

. 

  

The angel smirks. 

Lust takes it all and he knows it better than anyone while he keeps on the edge of heaven and hell. That blond young demon is the best catch he ever made and the second one strong enough to stain him. Impressive. Fortunately for the demon the angel wants him. 

For now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I took this long to edit and revise this story. sorry.  
> REPOST, EDITED AND FINAL.  
> I don't own hetalia characters nor make pofit with this story.  
> Forgive me for any misatake.  
> This story was translated to russian by the lovely Cynthia_ZnA. You can find it here: http://repeaters.lofter.com/post/1eff6d8c_1124ae4f


End file.
